


Storm

by BrookeWritesSometimes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naeleonweek2020, Rain, like at all, not my best work, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeWritesSometimes/pseuds/BrookeWritesSometimes
Summary: There’s a storm, Leon’s scared, Makoto enjoys it, and Leon takes after his boyfriend
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO BAD IM SORRY JWIDKEKXKKSKSOSKDKJEMDN

The rain had always been annoying to Leon.

He never really understood how people liked it so much or found it calming. To him it was just an annoying noise that blocked out his ability to focus on singing or the music playing through his headphones depending on the amount of rain.

He slowly grew to hate it less as he grew closer to Makoto, though.

His boyfriend was one of those weird types of people who actually thought rain was calming. Rather than dreading the rain, he’d actually be happy when the weather forecast predicted it. Leon couldn’t comprehend that for the longest time, up until a few weeks ago. They’d been on a ‘date’ if you could really even call it that where they just watched movies all day until Makoto fell asleep in his arms. That one time specifically, Leon didn’t mind the soft pitter patter of the raindrops landing on the window. He actually enjoyed it, in fact. Something about the mixture of Makoto’s body pressed onto his, the now-muted Disney movie, and the soft sounds of the rain outside had made him feel oddly comfortable.

So for the first time in his life, Leon was happy when it was supposed to rain in the evening. It was supposed to be heavy rain and not just droplets like it had been the last time, but he didn’t really care. Taka had, of course, already sent a handmade safety document to their class group chat to prepare for the storm. Leon would’ve completely ignored it if it had come from literally anyone else, but Taka’s safety protocol messages were always..interesting. He wasn’t planning on actually following any of it obviously, but he wanted something to laugh at. 

_ Rule 1: Stay in  _ **_YOUR_ ** _ dormitory! _

Nope, definitely not following that. Taka could pry Makoto from his cold, dead hands.

_ Rule 2: Make sure to pick up your storm safety kits from the dining hall! This is the only excuse to leave your room until the storm has completely passed! _

Safety kits? Really? It was just a little bit of rain, not a tornado. Well it  _ was  _ Taka, so that wasn’t very surprising.

_ Rule 3: You must show up to class tomorrow! The rain may be worrying, but it is no excuse to disrupt your education! _

Okay, that one was definitely directed at him. The last time that the moral compass had sent out a safety document (it was for a ‘heatwave,’ despite it being only a few degrees hotter than normal) Leon had used it as an excuse when he woke up an hour late for class. It somehow worked despite literally everybody else  _ except _ Taka knowing that he’d just woken up late. 

Suddenly deciding that he didn’t care anymore, he closed out of the image and realized that only one person had said anything. It was Yasuhiro, who summed up all of his feelings with a single word: bruh. Leon shut off his phone and sighed to himself. He knew that he  _ should _ have just started his piles of homework so that he could snuggle up to Makoto later and not have to worry about failing a bunch of classes, but his laziness overpowered that feeling. So instead he immediately turned it back on and typed out a message to his boyfriend. He clicked on the contact name entitled Egg, which he really needed to change because Makoto’s name for him was just his name followed by a heart and Egg wasn’t exactly cute or romantic, but that was besides the point.

Leon: makotooo

Leon: im bored 

To Leon’s surprise, Makoto started typing back almost instantly after he sent the messages.

Egg: Aw :(

Egg: I’m picking up the safety kit thing

Leon: wait you actually care about that????

Leon: pls tell me ur joking 

Egg: I don’t want him to feel bad!! He always puts so much effort into those 

Egg: The only other people here are Chihiro and Mondo and I’m pretty sure they didn’t have a choice 

Leon: that’s because nobody else is going to pick up a safety kit for like 2 minutes of rain makoto

Leon: anyway hurry up 

Leon: i wanna see u

Egg: Awww

Egg: We’re supposed to stay in our own room’s tho

Egg: Idrc but Taka already doesn’t like you so I don’t want you to get caught 

Leon: oh dw i wont 

Leon: and eh i dont think his opinion of me could get any worse

Egg: Oh ok as long as you’re fine with it

Egg: ok I’ll see you soon ❤️

Leon smiled to himself a bit too widely at the use of the heart emoji and shut off his screen yet again. Makoto tended to use those a lot now that they were together, and it made Leon’s heart do backflips in his chest every single time. He’d absolutely never admit that out loud though, it felt embarrassing to even think to himself. 

Leon sat and waited for around ten minutes, which felt like hours, until he finally got a reply. The rain had started by that point, though it was only a bit. Definitely not enough to make everyone go and get emergency safety packages. Leon stared at his screen and found yet another smile rise to his face.

Egg: Okay I’m back so you can come over if you want

Egg: just try not to get caught ok ❤️

Another heart emoji. Could he possibly get any cuter? He typed out a response and scrambled to get over to Makoto’s dorm as quickly as possible. He ran through the hallways, doing the exact opposite of ‘trying not to get caught,’ he realized, and almost ran straight past his boyfriend’s door, which was marked with a school-provided pixel art chibi of him. He knocked a bit too impatiently and waited for him to open the door. It didn’t take long for it to open, and he was met with a familiar fluffy-haired lucky student. 

“Oh, hi!” Makoto had one of his comforting smiles and stepped out of the doorway so Leon could get in. “I didn’t really have any particular movie in mind, so I’ll let you choose.” Oh right, they were watching movies again. Leon had completely forgotten that they were actually going to do something and not just fall asleep in each other’s arms, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Alright, thanks!” Leon said as he walked into the room and took a seat on the end of Makoto’s bed, which is where they typically sat to watch movies. He had no idea what to watch either, but at least they could decide together. He picked up the remote laying next to him that was already open to some streaming service he’d never seen before. He scrolled through a few pages, which didn’t have anything he wanted to watch, until he got to a horror movie page. Ooh, now  _ that _ would be fun. Was it going to scare his poor boyfriend? Probably, but that only made things better. He closed his eyes and selected a random one, which turned out to be a low-budget looking clown movie, and looked back over to Makoto. “This okay?”

“You know horror movies terrify me. You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Makoto sighed, then laughed a bit. “Well, it is your turn to pick the movie so I guess I can’t complain. Yeah, it’s fine.” Leon then pressed play, and Makoto followed him over to the bed. 

——

The movie was quite possibly the worst thing that Leon had ever seen, and they were only 20 minutes in. The production quality was awful and the sound was somehow worse than his old song drafts. Not that it mattered too much considering the (now much heavier) rain muffled half of it. Leon now found it much more understandable for Taka to freak out and try to make everyone game safety packages, but it was still a huge overreaction in his opinion. But back to the thing at hand, the quality of the film didn’t seem to stop Makoto from being absolutely terrified. Leon thought it was adorable how he flinched and started holding his hand every time there was a jumpscare, but he probably shouldn’t have.

“Do you, uh, wanna watch something else? This movie is kinda awful.”

“Well, it’s your day to choose the movie so I don’t care either way. But yeah this.. isn’t the greatest.”

“Alright, do you have anything in mind?”

“Hm, not re- AAAH!” Somehow, Leon noticed that Makoto was screaming and got incredibly worried about it before noticing the incredibly obvious reason he was so scared; the power had gone out. 

“AAAAH!” He screamed back, even louder than Makoto as embarrassing as that was. Now that he thought about it, the rain was pretty loud and it made sense that the power had gone out. But logic wasn’t really what he was thinking about at the moment. No, he was more focused on  _ oh god I can’t see someone HELP.  _ Leon wasn’t  _ afraid _ of the dark, he just didn’t like it and it scared him. Which was the dictionary definition of being afraid, but admitting that he was afraid of the dark made himself appear weak in his eyes. So he was definitely  _ not _ afraid of the dark.

“S-so.. uh…. do you have a flashlight anywhere?” He wasn’t scared, he wasn’t scared, he wasn’t scared, he wasn’t sca-

“There was one with the package thing I got from Taka..”

“Oh thank god. So where is it?”

“I..don’t know.”

“YOU DON’T KNOW?” 

“I DIDN’T THINK I’D ACTUALLY HAVE TO USE THE THING SO I JUST THREW IT SOMEWHERE!” Leon took a deep breath in and out. He was going to be fine. He was going to be fine. Everything was going to be  _ fine.  _

“Oh.. that’s not a problem. At least I’m here to protect you.”

“Protect..me..? From what, exactly?”

“The dark, duh.” Right,  _ he _ wasn’t afraid! It was Makoto who was, and he was just trying to keep him safe. Yeah, that sounded believable enough. The rain had somehow gotten louder within the last minute or so, which was even more apparent with the TV off and nothing to block out the noise. It was actually kind of nice, now that he thought about it. Leon desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Makoto and just hold him there while listening to the sound of the rainfall, (God, that sounded nothing like him at all. Makoto really was rubbing off on him) but unfortunately he couldn’t tell where Makoto was with how pitch black the room was and there didn’t seem to be a light anywhere. So that would have to wait.

“Protect me.. from the dark? I actually really like this, it’s relaxing to me.” Oops. Stupid Makoto and his stupid ‘relaxing’ things. How could someone find pitch darkness relaxing?

“ _ You’re _ supposed to be the girl in this relationship, goddamnit!”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean!?”

“Nothing.. Now let’s just wait for the power to turn back on. Come over here, I still have to keep you safe.” Makoto obliged after a bit of stumbling and trying to figure out where he was and sat in his lap. That definitely helped him calm down from the whole situation. Then again, it was pretty hard for his boyfriend to not calm him down from something.

“Hey.. Leon?” He piped up after a little bit.

“Yeah?”

“You can just tell me if you’re afraid of the dark, you know.”

“Wha- I am  _ NOT _ afraid of the dark!” How did he catch on already? With his absolutely fantastic acting skills his true thoughts should have been perfectly hidden!

“You can just admit it, you’re not very good at acting.” Wow, harsh. “I don’t mind it. I actually think it’s kind of… nevermind.”

“No wait, keep going.”

“You’re going to kill me.”

“No, but I’m going to kill you if you don’t tell me what you were going to say.”

“Fine. I was going to say that I think it’s sort of.. cute…” What? He thought it was  _ what?  _ Leon had referred to Makoto as cute so many times but not once had he used it in return. He instead used more specific compliments like how good his singing was or how soft his hair was when he ran his fingers through it. He’d even called him beautiful a handful of times which made Leon’s heart flutter more than he’d care to admit, but never  _ cute.  _ But he didn’t actually.. hate it..? No, he liked it. He really, really liked it. Which was kind of sad in his opinion considering Makoto wasn’t even calling him cute directly, just one of his fears. He wanted him to say it again, a lot actually, but it’s not like he could just ask for it. Or well he  _ could,  _ but he didn’t have the confidence for it. He could sing in front of a huge audience no problem, but asking Makoto to call him a traditionally feminine nickname was too much apparently. Even Leon didn’t understand his brain sometimes. 

“Oh.” Wow, great word choice. I’m sure Makoto will know  _ exactly _ what you wanted to say from that.

“You didn’t freak out like I expected you to.” Makoto commented absentmindedly as he shifted himself a bit closer to Leon’s neck. At least he knew where he was now. He wished it wasn’t so dark for a number of reasons, but right now seeing Makoto’s face buried into his neck was at the top of that list. Even higher than his own fear of the dark, surprisingly.

“Well it wasn’t.. awful…” Eh, close enough to  _ ‘Please call me cute again if you don’t I’m going to die.’  _

“Oh, that’s surprising.” Makoto raised a hand to his hair and started to ruffle through it. Neither of them said anything for a little while after that, but Leon didn’t even notice. He was too focused on how nice Makoto’s hands felt in his hair and how comforting the sounds of the rain were. He couldn’t believe just how much he’d missed by hating the rain, because now it was an amazing noise.

“So do you want to look for the flashlight?” Makoto finally spoke after a while. Oh yeah, the flashlight. Leon had been so comforted by the combination of being called cute, the fingers in his hair, and the sounds of the pouring rain outside that his fear of darkness almost seemed nonexistent. 

“No, I’m fine like this. It’s actually kinda nice like you said.” 

“Oh, alright.”

Again, neither one of them said anything for a little while. Though this time, it was noticeably longer. By the time Leon realized it had been a while since either of them had spoken, Makoto was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around his neck with what he could only assume was a bright smile on his face. All of that plus the sound of the rain still pouring in the background made Leon smile as well.

Maybe the rain wasn’t so bad after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
